Ironhide's story
by Mudtalon215
Summary: what if Simmons and his friends sector-7 were able to save Ironhide what would his new adventures be? would he hunt his killer for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Beginning

The last thing I remember is Sentinel Prime shooting and leaving me for dead after he betrayed us. I am Ironhide this is my story of survival and what took place after.

I am alive because Simmons and his Sector-7 buddies helped me to recover. I was heavily damaged; Sentinel's Cosmic Rust Cannon which disintegrated my torso. The people of Sector-7 found my Spark.

My Spark is like all other Cybertronian Sparks; it is my life and my soul. A Spark can survive a short time without a body.

The Sector-7s found my Spark just before I was completely extinguished from energon depletion. The men placed me within a Spark sustaining chamber. While I was in the chamber the humans gathered all of my remains together and used massive amounts of energon to restore my body. I felt them pick me up.

Energon is our fuel supply and is the fluid in our hydraulic systems. We cannot survive without Energon.

I heard Simmons say, "Bill, be gentle he's very fragile in his current state. He is the orb you are holding."

Then, I heard the man named Bill say, "Wow! They have souls I thought they were just machines."

After hearing them, I telepathically communicated to them saying, "I can hear you, and we are mechanical life forms not just machines."

"If I could, I would like to return to my body."

"You can communicate!" Bill exclaimed.

"Yes, we are telepathic in our most vulnerable state."

Simmons spoke, "You need to stay calm; you are very delicate."

"I am not as delicate as you think," I growled. I began making a human form for my Spark to inhabit. My human form is a muscular man in his forties with short black hair who looked like an army sergeant.

"Wow!" Bill cried, "how is it possible that he is making a human form for his Spark?"

After I created my human form, I growled, "I am no more delicate than you are."

"Your body is ready for you to return to," Simmons said, although I knew my intimidating form frightened him.

"Right," I said awkwardly. "I am ready." I then returned to my Spark form and the men placed my Spark within my body.

I have awaked, and I must rest to regain full control of my body. Now my system is too weak to walk or to transform . . . . . . . . . .

"He's been out for six days; is he even still alive?" Bill asked.

"He is a tough one, and according to the vitals monitor, he is alive. Be quiet; he is very grouchy when someone calls him a weakling," Simmons whispered.

"I can hear; am I now so feeble I cannot listen?" I grumbled. I am now able to transform and walk, but my weapons are still offline. I have been cleared to leave the Sector-7 base. I will keep myself hidden from all cybertronians and humans, if it is possible, until I am fully recovered. Simmons has allowed me to scan Bill's Chevy Astro, to better hide myself from the others.

Bill has decided to come with me. The human government has set up many places for our kind to rest. We must still remain hidden until we have no choice but to fight.

We set off on our journey to give me some exercise. We are going to a vast forest in the mountains.

I then saw two cars. After I turned numerous times I knew they were following me. We pulled over to let the cars pass, only to find out that they were Decepticons (Cons). Then I realized the Cons knew I was an Autobot.

"Ironhide, you know you have no weapons. We should keep driving and get away," Bill told me.

"He'll just keep following me until I am exhausted; then the cons will go for the kill."

"You don't have any functioning weapons how will you fight?" Bill asked.

"_I have fists don't I_?"

"Fine, let's go for it."

I drove over to them and lead them away from the civilians on the highway. After I did that, I transformed and they did to. I then charged at one of the pair. I slammed the Con in the face and then he fell. I killed him by punching him in the face. Just then, my weapons came online; now I am able to _really_ fight. The other Con then called for backup just before I shot him. The reinforcements came quick before I knew it There were forty to fifty Cons surrounding me. I managed to take out ten Cons with my cannons, but many more were closing in fast. I continued to fight killing another ten of the Cons before my body started to weaken.

Just when I thought I was going to perish, I heard gunfire behind me. I saw five Cons fall to one shot. After three more shots, the remaining Cons ran, leaving their dead behind. I looked at the dead Cons and said, "Only one weapon could do this kind of damage: the Cosmic Rust Cannon. I was told Optimus terminated its owner. Maybe he saved the _Traitor_ by reasoning with him. Now, I will track and kill him for nearly destroying me."

"Are you saying Sentinel Prime still lives?" Bill asked as he was coming out of his hiding spot in a nearby bush.

"I'm saying he might. Or someone stole_ his _gun," I growled.

Then I got Sentinel's scent. I now know for sure that he does exist. I am now on the hunt…

"You have been searching for three days now, and you still haven't found Sentinel. Are you sure he even exists?" Bill asked me.

"Yes, he does. I have been following his scent. He is close; I know it."

We are now near a Firehouse. Then I knew where he is hiding. He hid in the Old Firehouse to not be very conspicuous because he took the form of a Fire truck. As we neared the Firehouse, I had to hide quickly because someone was coming.

It was Ratchet. As he walked he said, "Good thing Optimus forgave you. We needed a Bot to handle random Con attacks that bother the humans. Your wounds are healing nicely. Out of curiosity, how did you get them?"

"I fought some Cons making trouble for the morning commute three days ago," Sentinel replied.

"That is why _that _gun is still warm. How many were there at the battlefield?" Ratchet wondered.

"Twenty to thirty," Sentinel replied.

"I'm heading back to the camp," Ratchet declared as he left.

Once Ratchet was gone Sentinel said, "Come out. I know you are there Ironhide. I know about how Sector-7 brought you back from the brink of death."

"I am here!" I exclaimed as I left my hiding spot, "I challenge you to a fight without any weapons; only our bodies and wits."

"Fine. _Shall we battle?"_ Sentinel spoke.

Then our fight began. First, Sentinel grabbed me then through me into a wall, which cracked one of my ribs. I fought back, punching him in the chest. Then he kicked me. The blow caused a wave of pain, which nearly caused me to black out, but I continued to fight. When I slammed Sentinel in the ribs he fell down and admitted defeat.

"Finish me if you wish," Sentinel said, as he moved his chest plates to allow me access to his Spark. His Spark was bright and it glowed with a blue light, which had an ever-changing pattern.

Just then, a military truck with huge spikes coming out of its frame in various spots mostly in the front shot at both of us. I managed to shield Sentinel just in time to save him from being shot in the Spark, which would have killed him. I knew the truck was Megatron. Sentinel has now decided to help me hunt Megatron…

Five days later, we trapped Megatron in a canyon near the Autobot camp. I shot Megatron in the side. Sentinel was slammed in the back, and then Megatron came over to Sentinel. Megatron raised his gun to Sentinel's head. Before Megatron could shoot Sentinel, I was able to muster up enough strength to tackle him. After I helped Sentinel get to his feet, we were attacked again. Megatron then threw me in to a wall I landed in a way that caused me to break my leg. Then he came to me and stabbed at my chest. Sentinel ran to Megatron and stabbed him with his sword.

Just then the other Autobots came to save us. I knew I was about to die because I couldn't move at all, and my entire body hurt. I decided to go into Stasis Lock to preserve what remained of my strength so I may slow the death of my Spark, in the hope I may receive help before it is too late.

Though my body is out cold, my Spark is still able to hear. I heard Optimus' footsteps coming closer to me, then I heard him say, "Ratchet, who is this Bot? Is he still alive?"

"You're not going to believe this, but my scan indicates that this Bot is Ironhide! It seems someone, somehow, has brought him back to life. What is even more amazing is that he has teamed up with the very Bot that killed him! He is in Stasis Lock at the moment," Ratchet said.

Optimus asked, "What are his chances for survival?"

"He has been stabbed in the chest repeatedly, and his left leg is broken. He will die if he does not receive help soon. The Stasis Lock only slows the progress of his death. We have to get him to safety! Get Sentinel to help us move him. I just don't know how much fight is left in him."

I had to show Ratchet I still had some fight left in my body for him to save. I then awakened from Stasis Lock and said, "Optimus, Ratchet, Sentinel; I am an Autobot not a Decepticon."

"Relax Ironhide; you will die if you don't go into Stasis Lock." Ratchet told me.

I obeyed him only because I would die if didn't, so I went into Stasis Lock…

I began to hear Optimus saying, "Ironhide has been out for a month. I'm worried he may be permanently damaged."

Then I heard Ratchet speak, "This is Ironhide we're talking about. He has already recovered from the effects of Cosmic Rust. He is well on his way to recovery but he was wounded in the spine and I need him to awaken so I can see if he has been permanently paralyzed." I moaned, shifted position and started to awaken. When I was completely awake, Ratchet came over to me and started to prod my spine, which was very painful, and give me a checkup. When he finished, he said, "Your spine has healed exceptionally well; you are almost fully recovered.

When he was finished, I asked, "Is Sentinel alright?"

"He is fine. He has stayed with you since we saved you. I sent him to his home in the camp yesterday," said Ratchet.

"Am I strong enough to leave the infirmary?" I asked.

"Yes; you may leave if you want."

"I will show you to Sentinel's and your home." Optimus said.

After about an hour, Ratchet unhooked me from the machines that had been keeping me alive.

Optimus and I walked to a building with an overhang large enough for both of us to stand under. Optimus called out, "Sentinel you have a visitor."

Sentinel yelled, "Be patient; I'm coming."

"Sentinel, it's me, Ironhide. I have survived."

Sentinel opened the door and allowed both of us inside.

Sentinel said, "Glad to see you alive and well."

Then I said, "I'm glad that you survived. Megatron was about to finish you when I tackled him."

"He had me pinned, but I was not hurt badly. Ratchet checked my wounds; he said that they were not life threatening. Then he told me you were near death and barely holding on. I stayed with you until yesterday when Ratchet said you would survive and that I needed to rest. I obeyed Ratchet."

"Thanks; I feel exhausted,"

"Ratchet said he would tire quickly after what he went through. Ironhide will be this way for a few more weeks," Optimus said.

Then Sentinel said, "I have set up a place for him to rest."

After that, Sentinel led me to a room with a bed. I laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dark Angel

Two months later…

I have been training tirelessly and resting only when I am forced. I have grown restless in the past few days. I fear for any Cons that would happen across my path.

"Autobots some Decepticons are being a real nuisance, it's time we deal with them." Optimus Proclaimed , "Ironhide, Sentinel you will go to get rid of them."

"I will destroy them all!" I said.

"Take it easy we are only supposed to chase them out not necessarily kill them." Sentinel said.

"If they mess with me I _will _kill them," I said to my friends.

Then Ratchet walked to us and said, "Please be careful I don't want to keep either of you in the infirmary."

"We'll try," I said

Then we left. The Decepticons were in the vicinity of the highway. We had to keep them from bothering other drivers.

When we got there the Cons were stopping traffic by standing in the road. Sentinel and I then transformed into our robot mode to defeat the Cons. Sentinel managed to kill three of them with his sword. I shot five, but there were twenty or more of them left. We kept fighting until only three were left. The three then called their leader for help.

As we moved in on the last three Megatron came and he said, "_Good _to see you _are_ still functioning, _but not for long_."

"You will **never **succeed," Sentinel exclaimed.

Then Megatron attacked and said, "We shall see." Megatron stabbed Sentinel in the chest with his sword. Sentinel dropped his double bladed sword and fell I knew that he was near-death.

I then called Ratchet when he picked up the phone I said, "Sentinel he has been stabbed in the chest he needs help **quickly! **or he **will perish.**

"I'm on my way, carry him toward the camp I will meet you in the middle," Ratchet said.

"Ironhide I am in pain. My body is unable to move," Sentinel moaned.

"Easy Sentinel you need to go into Stasis Lock or you die within a few minutes."

He listened to me because he went into Stasis Lock. I walked for five miles then I saw Ratchet coming to help me. He had a trailer attached to his back end. He came to me and asked, "Is Sentinel still alive"

"He has been stabbed in the chest. I had him go into Stasis Lock. He is on the edge of life and death."

"I need to see how bad the injury really is, so I am going to use my scope to look inside his wound. You need to hull us both to the camp I need to keep him stable during the transit."

Even though I was exhausted from the battle, I said, "I will hull you both."

"If I get any news I will tell you to pull over." Ratchet spoke.

Then we set off. After five hours Ratchet told me to pull over. I worried that Sentinel was dead.

"I have good news his wound does not effect any of his major fuel lines, his engine or his Spark. He just has a hole in his chest. I will close it and he will survive."

A few hours later we arrived at the camp. Ratchet then took Sentinel into the infirmary. He closed Sentinel's wound. Sentinel was on his way to recovery…

It has been a month since Sentinel was injured fighting the Cons. I have decided to visit Sentinel.

When I got to Sentinel he was covered in dirt, so I helped him bathe. Then I helped him to get into bed.

Then I heard Sentinel say, "Thank you Ironhide I feel much better ."

Then Ratchet came in and said, "You bathed him."

"Yes were his wounds still open."

"No he has healed enough for a bath I just want to thank you for cleaning him. He fell in the mud yesterday and he got filthy. I cleaned his wound and checked it. He was having some breathing problems when he fell."

"Is he going to live?"

"He is almost recovered he just was sore and was having a hard workout."

"Ironhide," Optimus said as he walked into the room, "I have a rescue mission for you."

"I will go but…".

"You're worried about Sentinel, Don't, I will call if his condition changes." Ratchet said.

"Alright what am I going to do?"

"Starscream has decided to switch sides. You need to find him and bring him back to our camp."

"Starscream is always a traitor why should I save him."

"He has vital intelligence on the Decepticons we must obtain and he has vowed to change his ways."

"Fine I will find him." Then I left, using my tracking abilities to find Starscream.…

After three days I found Starscream in a ravine. Then Starscream said, "They sent _you_ to find me I would follow you if I could keep up because the Decepticons shot me out of the sky the fall broke my wing."

"I have come to take you to the base,"

"Fine," Starscream sneered, "just stay _calm_."

"You really have never learned to quit talking so much, because it gets you on the bad side of anyone. Let me see your wing before you make me any angrier."

"Be careful, my wing really hurts."

"Your wing armor is broken it tends to hurt, you will grow new armor, but now you will need a way to camp. I will call Ratchet and have him bring a trailer" then I called Ratchet and said, "how soon can you get a trailer to my position? Starscream has broken his wing and cannot fly."

"One maybe two hours I'm sending a friend with it."

"You mean _he is_ **fully recovered**!"

"Yes, but he is still a little sore."

"Good He's coming with the trailer."

"Bye,"

"We will wait,"

"How _nice _we have an _Autobot _and apesky _little_ turncoat." We both knew it was Megatron.

"Ratchet, hurry, we got trouble,"

I saw Starscream try to get away but he could not transform because his armor was heavily damaged, so I defended him from the Cons. I shot ten cons, Then Megatron stabbed me while I was distracted by his numerous Cons. I saw a gash in my side. When Megatron came to finish me, Starscream saved my life by shooting at him until he and the remaining Cons fled for fear of losing their lives.

Starscream then helped me to my feet. After I got back up I saw a Rosenbaugh Panther number 316, coming with a trailer attached to its back end.

When I saw him I yelled, "We are over here!" Once he got to us I said, "We managed to fight off Megatron before you got here. Megatron tried to stab me in the chest, but I moved just in time and that is what caused a wound in my side."

"You have a nasty gash in your side let me see," Sentinel said. When he got to me I let him look at my wound. Then he said, "It does not go into your Hydraulic pump, so you will probably recover quickly. I brought a medical kit because I heard you were in trouble. Let me weld your wound to keep you from losing more energon."

I then said, "Alright just… be gentle… it is tender." Then he took out the kit and gently cleaned my wound, which hurt a lot. Then he used a laser to close my wound.

"I will take Starscream in the trailer; you don't need to strain yourself pulling it. You just drive behind me to keep cars from hitting us." Sentinel said.

"I am still strong, I am not weak, it would be a mistake to call me that." I Growled. Then we left for the camp…

Ten hours later, We arrived at the camp. We had to slow down because Starscream's body hung off the trailer a bit. After Starscream was checked Ratchet then looked at my wound.

Ratchet said, "You will live. You should rest you will heal quickly."

I listened to him and went to my room of Sentinel's and my home. I crawled in bed and fell asleep…

I have been resting for three weeks, and my wounds have completely healed. I am restless and ready to fight when I am able. Then the Cons started to invade our camp.

Optimus declared, "Autobots the Decepticons are invading the camp. We must fight back."

"I'm on it," I said.

Then the battle began. I managed to shoot down ten Cons before they hit me. I slammed a Con who thought it was a good idea to attack me from behind. Then I shot another ten Cons. I continued to fight until my legs gave out. Then Optimus managed to defeat Megatron, but Megatron escaped. He then ordered his Cons to retreat. After the Cons left Ratchet checked my wounds.

"You are hurt and you will survive. You need to rest. One of your legs is broken. I will help you to your bed.

"I will rest," I said.

When I was in my bed, I fell asleep . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chaos

I have been resting and healing for five months. My leg feels better.

Then Ratchet came in with the results of the latest test run on my body. Ratchet said, "Your leg has fully recovered from the fracture."

Then I left the room to go see Optimus when I got to Optimus he said, "Ironhide I'm glad to see you are able to walk."

"I am always strong and my armor and bones are quick to heal," I said.

Optimus spoke, "I have never lost hope for your recovery. Now Starscream has uncovered a Decepticon mining operation. I want you, Sentinel, and Starscream to chase them out."

Then I realized that my friends were here I heard Starscream say, "I will do what must be done."

"As will I," I heard Sentinel say.

We then left Sentinel and I drove while Starscream flew. We drove until we reached a cave that Cons were going into and out of.

"we must be quiet or they will find us," Starscream said

"_thank you_ Starscream, "I said to him.

We moved in to take them out. Then, the cons saw us and we had to fight. As the fight began I shot three Cons while Sentinel killed two with his sword Starscream fired missiles at his former allies. I then ran with Sentinel as we fought our way to the core of the mine. Another long fight awaited us at the core. We had to be careful because if we hit any of the crystals that surrounded us the mine would explode I was forced to only use a sword that Sentinel had made for me. Then a Con shot at us, His bullet missed; it hit an Energon crystal and causing the mine to explode, killing all of the Cons.

As I came to I quickly realized I was unable to see, or move, but I could hear.

Then I heard Sentinel say, "Ironhide, Starscream where are you."

Starscream replied, "I'm over here I found Ironhide I think he's dead."

"That's impossible Ironhide are you there please let this not be true get up," I heard Sentinel come over and say. I wanted to show him I was still alive. But I could not move. Then I felt someone probably Sentinel lift me and start to carry me home…

Later the Bot who was carrying me put me down then I heard Sentinel say, "we found him this way we believe he is dead."

Then I realized I was in the infirmary because I heard Ratchet say, "I cannot see any glimmer of light in his Spark I don't see how our toughest warrior would die after only being near an Energon explosion he has survived Cosmic Rust."

Then I heard the sound of Optimus' footsteps coming closer. I heard him say, "he deserves to be buried with honor." I knew if I was buried I would be dead for sure I would die of eventual exhaustion.

As three days went by I continued to try to let my friends know I was alive, but all my attempts were met with failure. Ratchet patched my wounds, which were not life threatening.

The day of my funeral has come…

I heard Optimus say sadly from near my casket, "Ironhide you were our strongest warrior and the greatest friend. You were brave and fought until the end. We will miss you dearly." I knew I had to make my body move now or I will die. I gave all the strength I had I managed to move my arm enough to get Optimus' attention. Then Optimus yelled, "Wait! Ratchet, check Ironhide's body for any vital signs."

Then I felt Ratchet place a device on my chest to listen for my Sparkbeat. He barely managed to hear my ever-fading pulse. After he finished he said, "He is alive, but his Spark is weak. His body and Spark are so weak they appear to be dead."

"Take him to the infirmary he needs to get help," Optimus said. Then Ratchet lifted me and carried me to the infirmary. After forty minuets he then laid me on a cold what I believe is an operating table. Then I heard another set of footsteps entering the room.

The Bot who just entered the room said, "How long was he like this will he survive."

"I don't know Sideswipe he has been in this state for three days, but he had exhausted himself when he moved to get our attention." Ratchet spoke.

"He only barely moved his arm," I heard Sideswipe said.

"Ironhide was already very weak he could have terminated himself by moving at all." Ratchet spoke as he started to feed my body pure Energon and helped restore my lost ability to see, move, and speak. Shortly after he finished with treating my injuries, I started to feel stronger…

A few hours later…

Sideswipe and Sentinel stayed near me while I slept. When I started to stir Sentinel and Sideswipe started to worry. Sideswipe said, "Ironhide don't move you don't have the strength to do a lot of moving."

"I feel stronger than I did when I was in the mine." I told them

"you were conscious," Sentinel spoke.

Then I said, "yes I could hear and feel everything that happened near me, but I could not see or move.

Sideswipe said, "you just need to rest you are not as strong as you need to be up and around." I reluctantly listened and fell asleep…

A few weeks later…

I heard Optimus say, "Ratchet what is his current condition."

Then Ratchet Replied, "his wounds were never life threatening he just had suffered from the effects of Energon poisoning." Then I was starting to wake up. When I was fully awake Ratchet started to check my body for any signs of the poisoning when he finished, Ratchet said to Optimus, "Ironhide has fully Recovered from the poisoning he is ready to fight again."

"if I can finally move about I am going for a walk." I said.

Then Optimus said, "glad to see you feeling better."

"My strength has fully returned. I am ready to fight anyone." I growled

Optimus then said, "I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" I asked

"Sentinel and Starscream have not reported in for five hour when they should have reported in every hour. I am sending Sideswipe with you." Optimus explained.

"I will find them," I said. Then Sideswipe and I set off. We drove until a trio of Cons that tried to stop us. Sideswipe and I then transformed and fought them. I shot killing one of them and then beat another to death. Then I saw Sentinel and Starscream in the road near by. Sentinel was in Stasis Lock and Starscream was barely conscious.

Then I heard Starscream say, "Sentinel was attacked by a gang of Cons."

"And what happened to you?"

"I was shot out of the sky by an Autobot."

"But the Autobots know you are on our side."

"Well this one didn't. he has your teams emblem. His vehicle-mode is a white with black racing stripes Porsche 911." Starscream spoke. Then Sideswipe finally finished killing the last of the Con trio and walked over to Sentinel's unconscious body.

"We need to call Ratchet he is about dead," Sideswipe said.

"I Know I am," I said as I called our medic. When he picked up I said, "I found Sentinel he is nearly dead. Starscream has lost his ability to fly _again_."

Ratchet replied, "I am coming with Optimus and a large trailer." Then I waited keeping an eye on Sentinel's vitals. Once they arrived Optimus and Ratchet both transformed then Ratchet said, "let me see Sentinel." I walked over to him and gently lifted him.

Then I said, "He was in Stasis Lock when I found to him I checked his spark once I got here. Starscream is just unable to fly."

"Sentinel is bleeding badly he needs to have immediate medical attention or he will die," Ratchet said as he started to pull bullets out of his body.

Once he finished Sentinel woke up and said, "thank you Ratchet my leg still hurts."

"You received ten Bullets to the leg you will make a full Recovery you can't get to camp on your own you will have to have one of us tow you back," Ratchet told him.

Then Ratchet started to tend to Starscream, I told Starscream I would deal with the Porsche later. He never told Ratchet about the cause of his wounds.

Then a small group of Cons attacked I killed most of then but one managed to wound me in the side I killed the Con and his friend Radioed Megatron. Megatron came with a group of thirty Cons I shot and killed all but five while Optimus fought Megatron. Then Megatron Stabbed Optimus in he chest I pushed Megatron away and helped Optimus to his feet. We both chased Megatron away.

"Optimus you are hurt you need help."

Ratchet checked Optimus' wound then said, "I know it looks bad but Optimus will not die the wound goes in the chest cavity but it does not effect any of his vitals he will recover quickly."

"I will help you get everyone home can Optimus drive home on his own."

"Yes but he cannot tow Sentinel or Starscream. He has lost a lot of his strength from his injury I will hull Starscream you need to hull Sentinel." Ratchet spoke.

"I will hull him but my side burns."

"let me see."

"I will but it hurts,"

After a few minuets Ratchet said in a sad tone, "you have been poisoned through a small wound in your side you need to relax slow your Sparkbeat or the poison will kill you faster I have the cure back at our camp."

"You must call Mirage to have him bring the medicine to you," Optimus spoke.

"I am," Ratchet said as he called Mirage.

Then I heard Mirage's voice say, "what is it Ratchet."

"Its Ironhide he's been poisoned he has only a few more hours left to live if he does not get the antidote. I need you to get a medication from my cabinet it is called 'Fire Poison Antidote' hurry." Ratchet replied.

Then the pain intensified I screamed, fell on the ground, and my spark began to fade. I saw Ratchet run to my side he held my head up and felt my pulse.

"I can't see I feel weak," I said.

"Optimus get over here! NOW! I need you to carefully cut his main fuel line. I need to keep him calm so he does not hurt himself." Ratchet Exclaimed.

"Are you trying to kill me!" I Growled

"No we are cutting your fuel line to slow the progress of the poison. Mirage is on his way with the antidote we need to keep you alive until he gets here. Optimus cut the line now!" Ratchet replied.

I heard a vehicle approach and the sound of transformation I knew it had to be Mirage.

"He looks bad I have never seen him this bad since he was nearly slain by Sentinel. I brought the medicine. Out of curiosity how do you plan to get Sentinel and Starscream back to camp?" Mirage spoke.

"I will have to take trips. Ironhide you need to move because if you can't you are to far gone to save." Ratchet said. Then I moved my leg and arm. Then Ratchet administered the medication and spoke, "he will live, but he cannot get home on his own I will have to tow him."

Then Ratchet towing Sentinel, and Optimus drove home. Leaving Mirage, and Sideswipe with Starscream and I behind. I started to feel better as the poison depleted and my Energon started to replenish. Ratchet came back and towed Starscream home. Then he returned for me.

"You will feel better in a few weeks." Ratchet said. Then he helped me get into bed and I fell asleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Silver bullet

I have been resting and working for the past six months. My strength has been fully restored.

I started to walk out of my home when, Starscream came to me and said, "I never told the others about the Bot that shot me out of the sky, because you could go catch the Bot and bring him to the camp."

"I will go get him but if anyone asks I will tell then how got injured."

"Fine that Bot was being stupid, because if I were the enemy he would be offline by now."

"_Yah sure _you would have shot him."

"You doubt I would have killed him."

"You kind of run away from danger"

"You try to offline any Con in your path"

"What's wrong with that"

"You could kill a possible ally."

"They are mostly enemies."

"Whatever just please get the Bot."

"I'll go get him." Then I left telling my friends I was going to go for a drive. I think I know who this Bot is, but I have to see him to confirm my suspicions.

A few hours later I found the site where I found Sentinel and Starscream. I then transformed and looked around. I saw the Porsche with an Autobot emblem on its right front fender, speeding towards me. Then he whipped around and sped away. I chased the Bot trying to stop him until I managed to corner the Bot then he transformed and then I knew it was Jazz.

"Jazz you survived! I thought you were dead after you were ripped in half." I said

"I was thrown into a deep stasis that made my body appear dead." Jazz replied.

"I know the feeling to be alive and everyone thinks you are dead I was put into a heavy stasis lock when an Energon mine exploded with me inside. I was almost buried in the ground when I was thought to be dead. How did you recover?"

"I was saved from being dumped into the ocean by Simmons and his buddies I was repaired by Sector-7 after it went underground. When I left I saw them bring in a Bot that was nothing but Dust and a Spark."

"I was that Bot."

"Who's the fire truck?"

"That is Sentinel Prime. He has a cannon that shoots bullets that contain Cosmic Rust. Sentinel once betrayed us and shot me with his cannon, but he realized his mistake and he was spared. I am going to take you to the Autobot camp. You look healthy you should be able to fight after Ratchet looks at you. Why did you shoot Starscream?"  
"I thought he was still a Con."

"Starscream, Sentinel, and I go no missions together after the mine incident I needed to recover and they went on a mission without me. When I was fully recovered I had to track them down. When I found them Sentinel was nearly dead and Starscream was incapacitated again."

"Sorry I didn't know he was on our side."

"Lets go home."

Then we were attacked by a group of ten Cons. I shot one in the chest destroying his Spark then a Con shot one of my cannons and broke it. I shot him with my other. Then I stabbed one with the sword that Sentinel forged for me. The forth Con managed to scrape me before I offlined him with a well placed blow. Jazz was able to kill five Cons at once be hitting their soft spots. Then the last called his leader for backup.

Megatron appeared in front of us we then called Optimus. "Optimus, I need backup we have Megatron attacking us we need help." I said.

"I am assembling a team we will come soon. Who is with you?"

"I will explain later."

Then Jazz thought it was a _GREAT _idea to attack Megatron alone.

"You Dare Challenge Me Little Autobot I Will Rip You To Shreds And Make Sure You Stay Down."

Then Megatron tried to stab Jazz, but Jazz is able to avoid the blade while Jazz still was holding his own I had slain 15 Cons and then helped fight Megatron. As I approached Megatron with my sword in front, Megatron stabbed me in the chest. I felt a wave of pain rip through my body I knew he had pierced my chest. Then Jazz attacked Megatron. Jazz shot Megatron in the side where his soft spot was this made Megatron retreat to heal his wound.

"Ironhide let me see the wound," Jazz looked at the hole in my chest and said, "It does not go into your Spark Chamber, but he did manage to wreck your chest. I will donate some of my energy to stimulate your self repair systems."

Then I felt him lay down beside me. I felt my self-repair systems come online, and the wound start to heal. I then fell into a light recharge so I could still be somewhat alert to hear any sound that would signify someone was coming. We waited for our friends to find us.

Two hours later Optimus, Ratchet, and Sideswipe arrived and my wound had completely healed.

I got up and said, "this entire mess began when Starscream got shot out of the sky last time."

"I thought he was shot by a Con, not an Autobot." Ratchet said.

"No he was shot by Jazz."

"You mean he is online." Optimus said.

"Yes I am online." Jazz says as he walks up to the group.

"Let me check your systems I wish to see if you are alive and ready to fight." Ratchet said as he walked over the previously dead Second in Command.

Then when Ratchet finished Optimus said, "Lets go home so Ironhide and Jazz can get some rest."

We arrived at the camp two hours later Ratchet checked Jazz and I for injuries then he said, " You both are healthy, but you both should rest."

"I will survive I am not a Sparkling." I Growled.

I let Jazz stay in Sentinel's and my home because we had another spare room. I gave him a blanket and let him rest. While he got some rest I walked over to Optimus and said, "I am going to take Jazz to go see Simmons tomorrow when we get up."

"You may go, but be careful."

I then went over to Jazz who was having nightmares and recharged along side to make him feel safer…

The Next day…

I got Jazz up and we prepared to leave to go see Simmons.

"Jazz you look much stronger than last night we are ready to drive." I said

"I know but why are we going to see him."

"I think there are others like us."

"You mean alive though thought to be dead."

Then we set off as we drove we had to stop to rest periodically to keep ourselves from exhaustion…

A week later…

We arrived at the sector-7 base the men let us in and closed the doors behind us. The building was tall enough for even Optimus to stand and not hit the ceiling when he stands upright.

Bill walked up to me and said, "I forgot how big you were."

"Simmons why didn't you tell me that you saved others of our kind." I spoke.

"Ironhide we saved you, Jazz, and one other."

"I want to figure this out on my own."

Jazz and I rested, and we got some Energon in our systems…

Then next day…

We got up and were about to leave when ten Cons attacked. Jazz gracefully killed two by hitting their soft spots. I blasted one and stabbed another with my sword. A Con stabbed me in the side making a gash. I then promptly blew his head off. Jazz then shot a Con with his blaster killing it then he stabbed another with his sword. The other three ran away.

You're hurt please let me look." Simmons spoke.

"I am not a sparkling but I will let you help." I growled.

Simmons and some other Sector-7 men looked at my wound and Spark. When they had finished Simmons said, "you will survive you just need to give your self-repair systems time to heal your wounds."

"I have survived worse." I told him. Then we rested while our wounds healed…

Three days later…

Jazz and I left to go home. We still were sore from the fight. Then five Cons attacked us, I shot one then the next one stabbed my leg. That one then promptly had his head shot off. Jazz then shot and killed two of them the last one fled.

"Jazz I'm exhausted lets hurry up and get home." I spoke.

"I know my Energon levels are too low to continue," Jazz replied.

"What!?"

"I feel weak." Then Jazz fainted.

"Jazz get up," then I called Ratchet and said, "Jazz is out cold and said he was low on Energon before he passed out"

"Ironhide you need to give some of your Energon or he will die. How bright is his spark?" Ratchet said.

I parted Jazz's chest plates and looked at his spark. "It is slightly dimmer than normal. I am transferring Energon now."

"He will survive until Optimus I get there. try to wake him the longer he is out the less likely he will ever wake up."

"Jazz wake up." Jazz didn't move. I continued to try to wake him until Ratchet arrived three hours later.

"Is he still online?"

"Yes he has half of my Energon I feel weak but I am still strong enough to survive until we get home.

"You have just gave half of your Energon to Jazz you are going in the trailer with Jazz.

We were loaded up and taken home. When we arrived Jazz was taken to the medibay I was told he would survive and he just needed time to recover. I then went to rest…


End file.
